Harold Acton
Sir Harold Mario Mitchell Acton CBE (5 July 1904 – 27 February 1994) was an English poet, writer, scholar and dilettante perhaps most famous for being wrongly believed to have inspired the character of "Anthony Blanche" in Evelyn Waugh's novel Brideshead Revisited (1945). Waugh himself wrote, "The characters in my novels often wrongly identified with Harold Acton were to a great extent drawn from Brian Howard". Life Acton was born into a prominent Anglo-Italian family at Villa La Pietra, his parents' house one mile outside the walls of Florence, Italy. He claimed that his great-great-grandfather was Commodore Sir John Acton, who was prime minister of Naples under Ferdinand IV, and grandfather of the Roman Catholic historian John Acton. However, the basis of this has been disputed.James Lord, Some Remarkable Men Harold was in fact the great-great grandson of Sir John's younger brother Joseph Acton (1 Oct 1737-12 Jan 1830) via his eldest son Charles. His father was the art collector and dealer Arthur Acton (1873–1953), his mother Hortense Mitchell (1871–1962), heiress to a prominent Chicago banking family. The Mitchell fortune allowed Arthur to buy the remarkable Villa La Pietra on the hills of Florence, where Harold lived for much of his life.Green, p. 118-25, Sunday Times magazine The only modern furniture in the villa was in the nurseries, and that was disposed of when the children got older (Harold's younger brother William was born in 1906). His early schooling was at Miss Penrose's private school in Florence. In 1913 his parents sent him to Wixenford preparatory school near Reading in southern England, where Kenneth Clark was a fellow-pupil. By 1916 submarine attacks on shipping had made the journey to England unsafe and so Harold and his brother were sent in September to Chateau de Lancy, an international school near Geneva. In the autumn of 1917 he went to a 'crammer' at Ashlawn in Kent, in order to be prepared for Eton, which he entered on 1 May 1918. Among his contemporaries at Eton were Eric Blair (the writer George Orwell), Cyril Connolly, Robert Byron, Alec Douglas-Home, Ian Fleming, Brian Howard, Oliver Messel, Anthony Powell, Henry Yorke (the novelist Henry Green). In his final years at school Harold became a founding member of the Eton Arts Society, and eleven of his poems appeared in The Eton Candle, edited by his friend Brian Howard. In October 1923 Harold went up to Oxford to read Modern Greats at Christ Church. It was from the balcony of his rooms in Meadow Buildings that he declaimed passages from The Waste Land through a megaphone, an episode recalled in Brideshead Revisited which Waugh gives to the character of Anthony Blanche. While at Oxford he co-founded the avant garde magazine The Oxford Broom, and published his first book of poems, Aquarium (1923). In 1926 he acted as a special constable during the General Strike, apolitical as he was, and took his Degree. In October he took an apartment in Paris, at 29 Quai de Bourbon, and had his portrait painted by Pavel Tchelitcheff. Harold Acton, Memoirs of an Aesthete, 1948. Moving between Paris and London in the next few years, Harold sought to find his voice as a writer. In 1927 he began work on a novel, and a third book of poems, Five Saints and an Appendix, came out early the following year. This was followed by a prose fable, Cornelian, in March. In July Harold acted as Best Man at the wedding of Evelyn Waugh to the Honourable Evelyn Gardner. Waugh’s Decline and Fall bore a dedication to Harold ‘in Homage and Affection’, but when Harold’s own novel – disastrously entitled Humdrum – appeared in October 1928, it was slated in comparison with Decline and Fall by critics such as Cyril Connolly. In the later 1920s Harold frequented the London salon of Lady Cunard, where at various times he encountered Ezra Pound, Joseph Duveen and the Irish novelist George Moore. On visits to Florence he cemented his friendship with Norman Douglas, who wrote an introduction to Harold’s translation of a lubricious 18th-century memoir of Giangastone de’ Medici, The Last of the Medici, privately printed in Florence in 1930 as part of the Lungarno Series. A fourth collection of poems, This Chaos, was published in Paris by Harold’s friend Nancy Cunard, though the Giangastone translation pointed in a more promising direction. History was indeed to prove far more congenial to Harold than poetry. His The Last Medici (not to be confused with the earlier book of similar title) was published by Faber in 1932, the first of a series of distinguished contributions to Italian historical studies. http://www.independent.co.uk/arts-entertainment/shadow-of-the-last-aesthete-1304745.htmlD. J. Taylor, Bright Young People, Farrar, Straus, and Giroux, 2007 Writing Acton's non- historical works include four volumes of poetry, three novels, two novellas, two volumes of short stories, two volumes of autobiography and a memoir of his friend Nancy Mitford, who was his exact contemporary. His historical works include The Last Medici, a study of the later Medici Grand Dukes, and two large volumes on the House of Bourbon, rulers of the Kingdom of Naples in the 18th and earlier 19th century, which together may be said to constitute his magnum opus. In 1974 he was named a Knight Commander of the British Empire (KBE). When he died he left Villa La Pietra to New York University. Following his death, DNA testing confirmed the existence of an illegitimate half-sister, whose heirs have gone to court to challenge Acton's $500 million bequest to New York University. Acton was buried beside his parents and brother in the Roman Catholic section of the Cimitero Evangelico degli Allori in the southern suburb of Florence, Galluzzo (Italy). Publications *''Aquarium'', London, Duckworth, 1923 *''An Indian Ass'', London, Duckworth, 1925. *''Five Saints and an Appendix'', London, Holden, 1927. *''Cornelian'', London, The Westminster Press, 1928. *''Humdrum'', London, The Westminster Press, 1928. *''The Last of the Medici'', Florence, G. Orioli, 1930. *''The Last Medici'', London, Faber & Faner, 1932. *''Modern Chinese Poetry'' (with Ch'en Shih-Hsiang), Duckworth, 1936. *''Famous Chinese Plays'' (with L.C. Arlington), Peiping, Henri Vetch, 1937. *''Glue and Lacquer: Four Cautionary Tales'' (with Lee Yi-Hsieh), London, The Golden Cockerel Press, 1941. *''Peonies and Ponies'', London, Chatto & Windus, 1941. *''Memoirs of an Aesthete'', London, Methuen, 1948. *''Prince Isidore'', London, Methuen, 1950. *''The Bourbons of Naples (1734-1825), London, Methuen, 1956. *''Ferdinando Galiani, Rome, Edizioni di Storia e di Letteratura, 1960. *''Florence'' (with Martin Huerlimann), London, Thames & Hudson, 1960. *''The Last Bourbons of Naples (1825-1861), London, Methuen, 1961. *''Old Lamps for New, London, Methuen, 1965. *''More Memoirs of an Aesthete'', London, Methuen, 1970. *''This Chaos'', Paris, Hours Press, 1930. *''Tit for Tat'', London, Hamish Hamilton, 1972. *''Tuscan Villas'', London, Thames & Hudson, 1973. *''Nancy Mitford: a Memoir'', London, Hamish Hamilton, 1975. *''The Peach Blossom Fan'' (with Ch'en Shih-Hsiang), Berkeley, University of California Press, 1976. *''The Pazzi Conspiracy'', London, Thames & Hudson, 1979. *''The Soul's Gymnasium'', London, Hamish Hamilton, 1982. *''Three Extraordinary Ambassadors'', London, Thames & Hudson, 1984. *''Florence: a Travellers' Companion'' (introduction; texts ed Edward Chaney), London, Constable, 1986. See also * List of English-language poets References * Green, Martin, Children of the Sun, London 1977. * Lord, James Some Remarkable Men * Edward Chaney, "Sir Harold Acton", Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, 2004. * Edward Chaney and Neil Ritchie, Oxford, China and Italy: Writings in Honour of Sir Harold Acton, Florence-London, 1984. * Jean-Marie Thiébaud, "Une famille bisontine d'origine anglaise : les Acton", Procès-verbaux et Mémoires de l'Académie de Besançon et de Franche-Comté, Besançon, 1987. *Christopher Hollis, Oxford in the Twenties (1976) Research Resources * Harold Acton Papers, 1904-1994 (3.83 linear feet) are housed at Yale University's Beinecke Rare Book and Manuscript Library. * Harold Acton Correspondence with Ruth Page and Thomas H. Fisher, 1948-1952 are housed at the New York Public Library. * Harold Mario Mithcell Acton Autograph Letter Signed: Florence, to Herbert Cahoon, 1961 June 18 (1 item (4 pages)) is housed at the Pierpont Morgan Library. * Robin McDouall Papers, circa 1933-1980 (0.25 linear ft.) are housed at Yale University's Beinecke Rare Book and Manuscript Library. Notes External links *Harold Acton at the Gay/Bi/Lesbian Encyclopedia Category:1904 births Category:1994 deaths Category:Alumni of Christ Church, Oxford Category:English historians Category:English memoirists Category:Gay writers Category:LGBT writers from the United Kingdom Category:LGBT people from England Category:New York University Category:English people of Italian descent Category:Commanders of the Order of the British Empire Category:Knights Bachelor